Love until we bleed
by MelanieFelonie
Summary: Someone new joins the gang at the Community Service, and that someone has Simon's interest. Will it take Alisha or the Future Simon to fix it before it's too late for Alisha's happy ending?


"I love you, but it has to be this way."

Her heart dropped down into the pit of her stomach. Maybe that was dramatically put, but that's how the 17 year old felt. Before her, sat a blonde haired young man with a smile to die for. His piercing green eyes were burning into hers as he sat there giving her the "talk" they needed to have. Prior to this lovely visit, he told her that he needed to tell her something. It was "big news" Melanie Bordeaux didn't have a thing to say at all. Her brain seems to not be sending signals to her vocals cords quick enough. 'Is he seriously breaking up with me, on MY birthday in the middle of this restaurant?' She furiously thought to herself as she takes her full glass of wine and finishes it off in one drink.

"Say something, cookie" Her "now" ex, Jonah crones reaching for her hand, the one that was drawing circles into the dark green colored table cloth, so she wouldn't stab him with a knife with it. Instead, a shock was sent through him. A bad one. He quickly withdrew his hand from hers and frowned.

"Don' call me that…" Melanie murmurs darkly, she blinks a bit to keep the first tear from breaking the seal

"Hey…I just think we need a break, yeah?"

"We need a break up, is wha' you're basically sayin'"

They both sat there, taking in on what just happened. What made her smirk a little was the fact that his bullshit acting was pathetic. He isn't bent out of shape like he makes himself out to seem like. With a sigh, the brunette, caramel skinned girl stands up.

"Are we finished?" she asks, grabbing her black clutch.

Jonah stands up abruptly. "You don't have anything else to say?"

"What is there to say, Jo? Nothing." With that she walks out of the restaurant, ignoring the whispers and stares. She was aware that they watched their whole scene. Who wouldn't? Before she could sit there and gather her thoughts together, she stops and takes a deep breath. 'It was only 9 months…get over it' she thought to herself. The fact that she was vulnerable for this git, made her extra mad. Quickly walking towards her car across the street she started to scheme.

Once she sat in her car and cried for about an half hour, she looks over at the entrance of the restaurant and sees Jonah. Looks as if he is waiting for someone. Anxiously looking around the corner of the restaurant. Just standing there looking at his watch every second. Melanie raised an eyebrow as she watched a tall skinny, redhead walking seductively towards Jonah out of no where.

Melanie didn't need to watch the ending, she was already peeling out and headed to Oakwood road. Sharply turning into Jonah's driveway, she grabs her clutch and walks up to the front door. Oh how lovely the house was. So white and perfect. Perfect for a perfect little boy. She didn't bother turning the car off, this wouldn't take too long. Thoughtfully she stood there wondering how to make her entrance. Fuck it. One hard kick , the door flew open knocking a plant pot over. Melanie steps over the broken pot and soil and heads towards his bedroom and she searches for his hiding place for his money. Oh who cares, she destroyed the entire from from roof to floor, it wouldn't matter later anyways. Under the bed, how pathetic. She stuffs the money into her bra and runs out of the house before it was too late. Her anger was a ticking bomb. Already, she can smell burning once she slammed the front door behind her.

With a smirk she watched the cops fill up the streets. Oh darn, the alarm system. She was too mad to realize the piercing ringing sound was the alarm, not the steam coming from her ears.

"Hands up in the air now!"

Once her hands were up, the house was up in flames.

Bang.

1 week later.

"So, last night I almost tripled myself."

The locker room was instantly filled with the teenagers groan of disgusts, an occasional "prick" muttered as well. Nathan laughs as he zipped up his jumpsuit.

"Wha'? She was a real lookah…an' she used to be in films." With a wink he walks behind a awkward, Simon and covers his ears.

"Films as in porn. Little one's can't hear this" Nathan cackles as Simon squirms away from him.

"Why would a pornstah get with you?" Curtis asks , narrowing his eyes.

"When Fisherman's Friend is handy, why wouldn't she?" Nathan replied back, grabbing his lighter for his joint that he will enjoy later on.

"Wha' ? That makes no sense? Why would you need those?" Kelly asks, looking at the tall lanky kid through the mirror. Nathan watches her smooth back her hair with her wooden brush.

"Oh ya know, for the trip down south. Mm the trail to bushville?" Nathan grins then flicks his tongue at Alisha, who was leaning against her locker with a disgusted face expression.

"You're so guhross…" Alisha sighs and looks over at Simon. He was standing next to his locker, innocently listening to Nathan's tips on how to "please" a girl. Before she could nonchalantly look away, Simon's eyes darts over at Alisha. They both exchanged a smile, more of a awkward one, and looks over back at Nathan.

"And then, she's like Oooh yess baby I'm cuming, BAM all done" Nathan shakes his finger at the gang. "And that is how you make a girl come…"

"Prick" Nathan mumbles and as he closes his locker, a girl comes around the corner. Everyone stopped their conversation and stared at the newbie. She didn't bother to say hello or fuck all, she went straight to a locker she was assigned which was beside Simons right at t he edge.

"Oh hey, who are you cutie?" Nathan making his way towards her. He studied her body and bits his lip as she turned around slowly. The others walks a little closer towards the two. Simon watches her give Nathan a grim expression. 'She's beautiful' he thought to himself, and immediately widen his eyes as he felt Kelly nudge him softly. He looked at her and she gave him a little smirk.

"Melanie"Short and bitter. She showed no interest in speaking to this tool. She can already tell he is one. The way he eyed her, licking his teeth and waggling his thick eyebrows.

"I'm Nathan…wha' you in here for?"

"I broke into my ex's house and stole his money…and I was accused of burning his house down." Melanie replied back, as she started taking her shirt off. Nathan almost gasped as he watched her breats jiggle a little. Her long hair drapes over her back perfectly. Simon felt his cheeks get warm, and Curtis turned around so he could avoid Alisha's wrath. Alisha raised an eyebrow, and folds her arms.

"Oi, did ya do it?" Kelly asks, so she can hear something else other than the men's thoughts.

Melanie unbuttons her skirt and slips it down and throws them in the locker, still facing the gang.

"Wouldn't you like at know?"

"Tha's why I asked." Kelly tried again, with a bitter tone.

"Well, it's really none of you guys's business…" Melanie rolls her eyes and hurriedly puts on the bright orange jumpsuit.

Kelly stepped up a bit more closer, and Nathan immediately stepped in front of her and giggles nervously.

"Oh come on love, just tell us we all are in here together'"

"I don't need to do a such thing…"Melanie closes her locker and started to go around the group but Kelly beat her to the opening spot.

"Listen here, you fucking bitch. I wah being nice. There's no reason fo you too get sassy" The blonde spats.

Melanie chuckles. "I have no time for this bullshi' She makes her way through the space between the lockers and Kelly. What she hoped for, Kelly grabs Melanie's arm but quickly let go, followed by a scream.

"Wha' the fuck!" Kelly grimaced and holds her hand.

"What happened?" Curtis asks with concern. Kelly shook her hand and glares at Melanie, who was walking out of the locker room.

"Felt like she shocked me! Like electrical shock.." she frantically said

Simon looked at everyone. He dwells on that and wonders if anyone thinks what he's thinking. Kelly already gave him a look once he thought it.

"Well remind me not to cop a feel" Nathan said after watching her walk out.

"Really? Shocking people?" Alisha scoffed and walks away, followed by Curtis and Kelly. Nathan shook his head and walks back to his lock.

"I dunno, man, she's hot"Nathan says over his shoulder.

Simon shakes his head at Nathan's continued comments and walks out of the locker room to catch up with the others.

The gang spent the first few hours outside washing the windows. Mostly watching Nathan trying to squeegee his face. It was amusing for awhile but soon he became annoying. So everyone else decided to wander off and do their own thing. Alisha and Kelly goes up on their hang out spot on the roof. Curtis probably went somewhere to talk with Nikki. Who knows what Nathan was up to. No one has seen Melanie since the incident earlier in the locker room. Nor did anyone care, but Simon. He was curious. Sulking around invisible is what he ended up doing until he came inside. In the closet room by the back door, he heared sniffling. Simon continued walking towards the closet and stopped as he seen Melanie leaning against the wall.

Ooo0000ooO

"Fuckin' shit…" Melanie mumbles and wipes her eyes and started to pretend she was actually working. Today was a very good start for her, not. The nerve for that stupid bitch getting into her face like that. Not to mention the never ending shit talking by her and that frizzy headed slag. The more Melanie thought into it, the harder she threw boxes across the room. When she bent down to grab another box she scraped her hand against a metal cart.

"FUCK" she yelps and feels her hand throb and burn. 'Fuck my life'

With dread, she looks at her hand and seen red. Then black.

"Um…"

Simon had just happen to catch her in time. Melanie laid lifeless in his arms, so he carefully settled them on the ground. He looked over at her face, and couldn't help but wonder why such a beautiful person like her and Alisha, is in a place like this. With a shaky hand he gently pushed away some of her hair from her face and suddenly her eyes flew open.

They both jumped.

Simon tried to keep her hand away from her jumpsuit and himself. Which he failed horribly, blood was all up her sleeves.

"You…you passed out" he nervously explained, obviously because she is cradled in his arms.

Melanie hissed as her hand started to burn even more. "Thanks…"

She looks up at Simon and faintly smiled. Simon couldn't do the same, he was too nervous for having a girl in his arms like this.

"Um..what's goin on?" This voice broke off the staring contest Simon and Melanie had going and looked up at a uncomfortable looking Alisha and pissed off Kelly.

"She cut her hand, and fainted" Simon replied shifting so him and her can stand up.

Everyone awkwardly looked at each other. Melanie stood up and winced at her bloody hand.

Alisha looks at Simon and back to the damsel in distress and walks away nodding at Kelly to come along. Alisha tried to keep from thinking about why Simon is all over this girl. She can't give it away around Kelly right now.

Simon watched the girls take off, and looks at Melanie who was already out of his arms and out the door, trailing blood. He clenched his jaw and flattens out his hair, nervously

"Thanks…" he heard her say again, but more genuine this time. Simon finally smiled.

Ooo0000ooO

Melanie stayed away from the group for the rest of the day, mostly hid in the bathroom. Scrubbing at her jumpsuit sleeve she could get the blood out for nothing. She wrapped her hand with some sort of bandage wrap she found in another deserted room. Although she isn't really trying to find any kind of friendship here that Simon kid was very nice. His arms around her felt…right.

"Damnit…"she sighed, and started bawling. Today was just not her day. Here lately, everyday wasn't her day. She wipes her eyes quickly as she hears the gang approaching.

"Leave 'em alone, Nathan" Alisha snaps as she was the first that one through the door, she glares over at Melanie.

"Wha? Barry likes getting pestered dontcha buddy?" Nathan follows behind Alisha, along with the others, with Simon hanging behind looking distraught.

'What a bunch of twats' Melanie narrows her eyes at Kelly and walks over to her locker.

"Ya kno' I'm not done with ya yet, you slag" Kelly says looking over at Melanie. Despite the fact that her twat remark fired her up, making her look dumb this morning made her even more upset. Everyone grew silent waiting for another outburst to happen.

Melanie was the first one out of her jumpsuit and in her hoodie and jeans. Calmly walks over to her and Alisha and lets out a shaky sigh.

"Honestly, I could really careless. I don' know you…or ANY of you. I don' give a fuckah bout what you're finished with or not." Melanie leans forward.

"You can't hurt me anymore than I already am…so drop it." With a fist slammed against the locker, blue sparks flew from her hand. Alisha jumped and clicks her tongue.

"Wha' evah, you're not worth it." Kelly growls.

Nodding the good point that Kelly has only made for today, Melanie turns around at a dumbfounded Simon.

"Hey…you wanna go fo' a drink?"

Simon swallows and widen his eyes in shock. "Erm…"

"I mean, I owe it to ya for not letting' me fall on my face flat on the ground…" Melanie added with a small smirk.

Simon lips quivered into a wry smile. "Yeah…sure."

"Good, I'll wait for yah…" Melanie didn't bother looking at everyone since their stares were already daggering at her back.

Once she left, Alisha looks over at Simon. "You're really goin' out with her?"

"Yeah, she's a fiesty one, I'll tell ya…you sure you're not going to end up killing her?" Nathan adds on with a lifted eyebrow. Curtis jabs Nathan in the arm with a glare.

"She's real pretty" Curtis says with a smile, "Go for it.."

Kelly mumbles "slag" or some sort.

Simon sighs and shakes his head at everyone and gets dressed. Alisha bites her lip in anxiety and did the same but much quicker.

"Did anybody notice, wha' she did?" Kelly asks.

"She did the unthinkable, asked Barry out" Nathan replied.

"Nah, she let out sparks? How do you let outtah sparks like tha'?" Kelly looks at the burnt black spot Melanie's fist left behind.

"She has a power…I'm guessin' electricity of some sort?" Curtis said.

Simon looks at the burn mark and back at the gang. "Possibly…"

Alisha rolls her eyes. "Aren't she lucky…don't have men actin' like pigs at the touch"

Nathan laughs, "I think they do that by looking at you anyways"

"Shut up…" Alisha grumbles, primping into the mirror.

Once everyone was going their own way, Alisha hung back just a bit and was behind Simon as he stiffly walks up to Melanie. She gets up from against the wall and greets him with a shy smile and nods her head towards the door Alisha shakes her head. 'He never mentioned another girl other than some Jessica chick.' She follows them more as they went outside, her voice made Alisha very irritable.

Once they drove off, she heads out herself to her secret hiding spot, where everything is okay. Safe. Real.

Ooo0000ooO

"So…what do you do for fun?" Melanie asks when she came back with their drinks. They were resided in a close by pub, a few people were inside. Very mellow. She figured this was the best choice for someone like him.

"Um, I…like taking videos and editing them" he replied carefully taking a sip of his lager.

"What kind…" she asks with interest.

"Anything really…" Simon looked around and then back down at his drink.

" I see…" she trails off and takes a big swig.

Silence.

"So…I noticed…something about you…" Simon finally spoke up. Lifting an eyebrow, Melanie nods.

"You hurt Kelly when she touched you, and you made sparks…" he continued you. The more he spoke the wider her eyes went.

"Wha' you talkin' about…" She really didn't want to be exposed like this. Not now, she knows that when she gets a bit upset, it's a shocker…literally.

"You have a power…I do, too. We all…do"

"After that storm…right?" Melanie looks up at Simons captivating eyes.

Simon nods. "Yes"

"Wha' can you do?" she asks quietly.

"I can turn invisible…" Simon looks out the window.

"Can I see?" she asks.

Simon isn't for showing off usually but since it's HER, it was an exception.

"We have to be somewhere more private, I don't want to start a ruckus."

They both finished their drink and go outside an walked a couple blocks and went around a corner into an alley. Thankfully it was lit up by a street light. It's already hitting 9'oclock. Melanie leans against a wall of a torn down building.

"Go on then.." she says with a smile.

Simon looks around and was already having a fit. Once he noticed Melanie stood upright with her eyes wide he figured he was already off into thin air.

"Wow…that's…amazing" She says in awe and waits for him to turn back. "Simon?"

She steps forward, reaching out for him. Simon comes up behind her and turns back.

"Yeah.." He softly says. Practically jumping out of her skin, Melanie spun around with a yelp.

"Shi'…that's mad crazy. I'd love to be invisible for a day, oh wait, I already am.." She looks down at her dirty chucks and shrugs. Simon furrowed his eyebrows, it's like he wants to tell her he feels the same way. Instead he gave her a sad look and stood there.

"Mine has it's advantages.." Melanie says, as she raises her hand up to his neck. Simon flinched and stepped back a little.

"It won't hurt…promise" She whispered, and lightly touched his neck. Simon stiffened more but soon relax as a small shock ran through his neck. It felt like some sort of vibration. He closes his eyes and started to learn more into her touch.

Abruptly, the feeling went away and Simon snaps his eyes open.

Melanie was looking up, with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Simon asks looking up as well but he didn't see anything.

"I-I saw someone…standing up there…on the building" She shook her head and looked behind her. "Like in all black…with some sort of mask…"

Simon's jaw clenched and he nods. "Yeah…he comes around a lot."

"Who is it?" Melanie wonders out loud.

"Dunno…" Simon says, flattening out his hair. Melanie sighs and stuff her hands more into her pockets.

"Well, I'm gonna go…see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Simon watched her walk off. He really doesn't know why, but he feels as if a weight has been lifted off his chest. A good feeling.

Ooo0000ooO

"Oh mah' god…yes" Alisha arches her back and grinds against Simon's amazing mouth. The sight of him in-between her legs pushes Alisha more over towards the brink. Grabbing the pillows underneath her head, she reaches orgasm and feels Simon let off a bit but still lightly licking her.

"So'good" she mumbles as she watches him kiss his way up her quivering stomach.

"You taste good, as well…" He says and kisses her deeply making sure she gets a taste of her sweet juices.

Alisha wraps her legs around his waist and buries her face into his neck.

"I love you…" Simon whispers, adjusting them to spoon.

"I love you too…"

They laid there, listening to each other's hard breathing to settle into a quiet rhythm. Finally, Alisha spoke up.

"Who's Melanie?"

For the first time, she felt Simon stiffen up.

"It doesn't matter, just some girl I had a crush on."

Alisha sighed sharply. "Well I don' like her…"

With a chuckle, Simon kissed her on the ear. " You don't like any girl…"

"I know but still…you lighted up when you were around her, I want that."

"You will get that, trust me…" Simon tightens his embrace and closes his eyes. He knows Alisha will get it, but for right now, it was all Melanie's.

Alisha let it go for now, maybe this chick won't last much longer. She is weak.


End file.
